Ídolo
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Naruto admira a Sasuke profundamente. Una mirada fue suficiente para atrapar dos almas perdidas.


Ángel

[1]

Naruto tiene una enorme sonrisa, está prácticamente pegado al televisor atrapando cualquier movimiento de _él_ , sin siquiera parpadear, importándole poco que se le sequen los ojos y su madre esté llamándole con insistencia. El programa termina, el pequeño rubio emite un profundo suspiro, se aleja de la televisión con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada llena de anhelo.

Kushina tiene los brazos en jarras y una mueca displicente en sus labios cereza.

—Naruto. —ella le llama con su voz rígida en un leve tono que vaticina una reprimenda. Naruto baja la cabeza, avergonzado y dice:

—Lo siento, má. Es que era el especial de Taka. —le dice en un susurro quedo. Kushina suspira largamente.

Su hijo es fan de Taka desde hace años, tiene todos sus discos, se sabe de memoria todas las canciones de la banda mejor que las tablas de multiplicar, ha ido a muchos de sus conciertos, colecciona todo tipo de artilugios relacionados con Taka, pero en especial, su mayor ídolo es el imponente y atractivo Sasuke Uchiha, el líder de dicha agrupación, el chico del momento. Naruto es muy joven para entender por qué su corazón se acelera cada vez que ve la sonrisa de ángel de ese sujeto a través de la pantalla. Tampoco encuentra las palabras para describir las sensaciones que le ocasiona el Uchiha con una sola mirada, y aunque jamás lo sepa, Naruto se siente profundamente feliz cuando escucha su dulce voz.

La madre pasa por alto la desobediencia de su hijo, sólo por esta ocasión. Naruto es un niño bueno por lo general, un poco torpe y bocón, como ella, pero lo ama con toda su alma.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, ya vamos a cenar. —acaricia sus cabellos de sol, y Naruto le regala una sonrisa bonita.

El menor corre escaleras arriba perdiéndose en el estrecho pasillo.

[2]

Las hermosas chicas se contonean deliciosamente, una danza erótica de kilométricas piernas; morenas, pálidas, acarameladas. Y cabellos largos; negros, rubios, pelirrojos, castaños. Se mueven al ritmo de la melodía cadenciosa, levantan las caderas exponiendo su juventud en trazos de tela que descubre la inocencia perdida y la libido despierto.

Sasuke sonríe.

Tiene en la derecha una cerveza, a su lado una hermosa castaña le susurra al oído palabras lascivas, promesas de perversión y termina con una sonrisa traviesa, Sasuke no se hace de rogar, se deja guiar de la mano de esa mujer a una de las tantas habitaciones de ese club exclusivo.

Suigetsu gruñe de fastidio, su mejor amigo siempre se lleva a la cama a las chicas más calientes del lugar dejándole las migajas. No es que ninguna de las mujeres presentes no sea bonita, en ese club sólo asisten modelos y actrices, pero no todas tienen un buen culo o unas buenas tetas.

—Ni modo, te la ganaron. —Juugo se burla, su voz ronca apenas se escucha, la música estridente no le permite contestarle como quisiera.

[3]

Minato se sienta frente al televisor con Naruto a su lado, el menor toma el mando del aparato antes que él y comienza a cambiar los canales hasta encontrar un conocido programa de música. No tiene que preguntarle, su hijo está ansioso, la banda que le gusta está próxima a salir a escena.

Pasan quince minutos y después la presentadora de un extraño cabello rosa anuncia a Taka, Naruto salta emocionado sobre su lugar, junta sus pequeñas manos y aplaude. Minato sonríe ligeramente, el menor está sentado sobre sus rodillas dándole la espalda, mientras él se queda atento a lo que hace sobre el sofá.

— _Y estos fueron Taka con su más grande éxito, por cierto, recuerden que este fin de semana estarán en Konoha presentando su más reciente disco, habrá un meet & greet y una firma de autógrafos, adquieran sus boletos antes de que se acaben_. —Naruto se queda sin aliento.

Tenía que ir. No era un probablemente debo, no, es un iré por completo. Gira su rostro para mirar a su padre.

Minato frunce los labios y suspira cansado.

—No. —se anticipa antes de que su hijo le suplique.

Naruto tiene esa mirada de cachorro callejero buscando protección y sus labios en una curvatura hacia abajo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la sonrisa rota.

¡Demonios!

—Maldición…

— ¡Sí! —Naruto se pone de pie rápidamente, ignora sus músculos acalambrados y se arroja a los brazos de Minato. —Gracias, gracias, gracias.

[4]

Sasuke extiende el plumón a la chica, ella está toda envuelta en lágrimas e hipidos incontrolables. Quiere que se largue ya, le aburre mirar los rostros de las adolescentes enamoradas profiriéndole palabras de amor. No quiere escuchar nada, sólo necesita una aspirina y una sesión de sexo para aligerar su mal humor. Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin parecen más relajados, y él simplemente tiene que fingir que está bien con la firma.

Naruto es el siguiente, ya tiene todo lo que va a decirle a su ídolo, primero le pedirá una foto y luego que le firme su libro de canciones. Después le dirá lo mucho que lo admira y que quiere ser como él cuando sea mayor. Si, está todo perfectamente ensayado.

Cuando llega su turno pasa primero con Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, para finalmente pararse frente a Sasuke.

Y sus miradas se cruzan.

El hastío, el aburrimiento y el tedio inmediatamente se transforman en una sonrisa sincera, esos ojos azules de cielo despejado lo miran, un brillo atrevido lo recibe y esas mejillas son como dos fresas maduras. Qué hermoso niño, tan pequeño, de carita dulce y nariz respingona. Los dos contienen la respiración, Naruto toma valor para hablar.

—Sasuke, yo… te admiro tanto, tú… ah, tú me haces muy feliz, yo… me encanta tu trabajo, tu voz, eres tan… —Naruto no se percata en que momento está soltando lágrimas de felicidad.

Sasuke por primera vez deja de lado su egoísmo, arrastra la silla para ponerse de pie, acaricia el rostro del niño rubio. Joder, es precioso. Ha tenido experiencias sexuales con pocos hombres, la mayoría de ellos muy atractivos pero ninguno como ese muchachito que se esfuerza por reprimir sus sollozos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —su voz siempre ácida ahora tiene un tono endulzado para aquel ser tan lindo. Naruto se sorbe los mocos y con una amplia sonrisa, contesta:

—Naruto.

Quiere seguir preguntándole más sobre él, quiere llevárselo a casa y encerrarlo en una caja de cristal, pero el tiempo es una limitante cruel, los guardias de seguridad se llevan al chiquillo y Sasuke vuelve a quedarse vacío. Había experimentado un calorcillo en su estómago gracias a esos grandes ojos azules, y después de ellos todo se volvió oscuro.


End file.
